My Singing Monsters: Rise of the Mutants
My Singing Monsters 3: Rise of the Mutants is a new game that I am making that chains together all of the different monsters, elements, islands, currency, structures, and game mechanics from across the other two names. It adds more like Wublins with eggs, trading cards, rareblins and rare werdos, and more babies along with tons of other stuff that is a work in progress. Note: This is a work in progress game so there will be a section specifically on updates and stuff :D Other Note: If you want me to make a hybrid for you, just comment it and I will make it as soon as I see the comment and have a free moment. Content (Added and brought back) *New currency: These are: Trading Cards, Scroll Pieces (inspired by Blabbit's Scroll, but completely different), different types of coins, and elemental particles. *New combinations of elements: This means there are over 1,000,000 different combinations, but like I said this is a work in progress game. *New babies/rares: Monsters that exist but do not have a baby version or rare version now have those, and there are also baby rare monsters. Also, rare monsters sing their own song now instead of singing to the same tune as the regular versions *New werdos and mythicals: There are werdos and mythicals for every island, and this leads me to... *New islands: There are new islands with different songs and different monsters that can go to each *New minigames: Maybe I should just say minigames, since only My Mammott/PomPom have those. There are minigames like trading card battles, or sports that you can take part in with players around the world *Seasonal monsters are easier to obtain: Seasonals are being marked down from 750 diamonds to 1,000,000 coins. That will make it easier for more people to have them. Also, they can breed now, along with Etherials and Legendaries! No matter what island! *New Wublin elements/New Werdo elements/New Celestial elements: Pretty self explanitory so I'm not going into it. *Baby mechanics changed: Instead of teleporting babies to islands and making them grow up within the portal (I dont want to know how) the monsters are babies until they hit level 10, even though they can still breed at level 4 like usual... OK ANYWAY ONTO SOMETHING ELSE :| *Monsters like Wublins and Werdos have eggs now, along with rare monsters having speical eggs instead of just the glowy particle things. *Rare Monsters can be bought any time of year. *The reason that this game is awesome: The SuperFuzer that makes it so you can fuse ANY TWO MONSTERS (including other hybrids!) together to make new ones that make cool songs. Plus, you can record for both of them in the recording studio and breed them like usual, or split them back into the origional two monsters *More stuff coming soon!!! Updates Update 1.0.0: The ideas for the game have been made and are in the process of being drawn out and going in-depth into! (4/19/18) Update 1.0.1: Some monsters have been added and more have been sketched. (5/01/18) Currency *Coins: New coins are in the game; bronze, silver, gold, and titanium coins are in the game, and are used to buy different things. *Diamonds: Bronze, silver, gold, and titanium ingots, used to make coins or purchase/speed up monsters. There are also diamonds, which are of the same purpose as usual. *Food: A mix of the food in DoF and the ones in the origional game, used for the same purposes. *Particles: Monsters produce particles depending on what elements they are instead of coins randomly, and those give you a discount on any monsters with those elements. *Scroll Pieces: Used to unlock new elemental combinations, islands, foods, trading cards, and rare versions of monsters. *Shards: There are 4 types of shards; Sapphire, Ethereal, Emerald, and Ruby shards. Each can be used to purchase different Etherial monsters. *Starpower: Used for buying rare monsters but not rare decorations. There are no decorations. *Keys: Used for buying Dipsters, Whipsters (Water dipsters) and Stipsters (Sky dipsters). *Relics: For buying Werdos and Mythical monsters, along with Scroll Pieces *XP: XP is used to level up per usual. *Crystals: The same ones from DoF but there are way more than 5 types, they can be used to speed up specific element monsters. You craft them with particles. *Trading Cards: Used for playing the Trading Card minigame, there are ones for every monster (New and old) in the game. *Dice: Used for the celestial daily login game, but there is a chance to get any of the above currency or rerolls. Structures *Breeding Structure: Used to breed monsters, but you can breed up to 4 monsters at a time. *Fuzer: Used to make Glowbes. *Time Machine: Used to speed up song or slow it down. *Unity Tree: Can place monster likes anywhere and they still make the monsters happier! *Mine: To get diamonds, there is a random chance for each type. *Recording Studio: Same as usual, except with functions to switch up monster sounds with other monsters. *Food Maker: All the different food production machines rolled into one, with different GUIs for each type of food. *SuperFuzer: Used to fuse monsters together and make new ones. Minigames *Trading Card Battle: Battle against others with who can have the better elements. (Water trumps fire, Cold trumps water, Fire trumps cold) *Races: Different monsters have different speeds. Can you find the fastest? *Trivia: Test your monster trivia by guessing from any monster you have discovered based on vague clues and a shadow! *Style-off: Make as awesome of a hybrid as you can. Everyone votes, and whoever gets the most votes wins! Winning minigames gives you a random currency besides crystals and particles. Elements Old/ Indigenous Monster * Earth-Noggin * Cold-Mammott * Water-Toe Jammer * Plant-Potbelly * Air-Tweedle * Fire-Kayna * Plasma-Ghazt * Mech-Reebro * Shadow-Grumpyre * Crystal-Jeeode * Poison-Humbug * Electricity-Wubbox * Halloween-Punkleton * Christmas-Yool * Valentines-Schmoochle * Easter-Blabbit * Summer-Hoola * Mythical-Mithicool New: Element/Indigenous Monster * Super Water-Hornacle * Super Fire-Furnoss * Super Cold-Glaishur * Super Plant-Blasoom * Super Crystal-Syncopite * Super Mech-Vhamp * Super Electricity-Galvana * Super Poison-Scaratar * Super Shadow-Loodvigg * Super Earth-Torrt * Super Plasma-Plixie * Super Air-Attmoz * Swamp-Brump * Radiation-Zynth * Steam-Poewk * Bass-Thwok * Drum-Dwumrohl * Inferno-Zuuker * Color-Screemu * Sight-Tympa * Mushroom-Dermit * Jazz-Gheegur * Feathers-Whajje * String-Creepuscle * Tech-Blipsqueak * Brass-Scargo * Power-Astropod * 8-Bit-Pixolotl * Bones-Bona-Petite * Dirt-Maulch * Whistle-Fleechwurm * Shugabush-Shugabush * Werdo-Tawkerr * Acid- Mehlt Islands Old * Plant * Cold * Air * Water * Earth * Gold * Shugabush * Wublin New * Dark * Fire * City * Robot * Beach * Disco * Stone * Plasma * Shadow * Mech * Crystal * Poison * Acid * Seasonal * Electricity * Inverted Islands One new thing about the Islands is that they have no castles, which means they have unlimited space for monsters. Also, new monsters appear on the different Islands, and each Island has multiple layers that you can place monsters on. Monsters (w.i.p) Monsters from the first two games * Noggin * Mammott * Toe Jammer * Potbelly * Tweedle * Kayna * Drumpler * Fwog * Maw * Shrubb * Furcorn * Oaktopus * Dandidoo * Pango * Quibble * Cybop * T-Rox * Pummel * Clamble * Bowgart * Spunge * Thumpies * Congle * PomPom * Scups * Reedling * Entbrat * Deedge * Riff * Shellbeat * Quarrister * Ghazt * Grumpyre * Reebro * Jeeode * Humbug * Whisp * Nebulob * Arackulele * Sox * Boodoo * Bellowfish * Jellbilly * Kazilleon * Dragong * Fung Pray * Wubbox * Brump * Zynth * Poewk * Thwok * Dwumrohl * Zuuker * Screemu * Tympa * Dermit * Gheegur * Whajje * Creepuscle * Blipsqueak * Scargo * Astropod * Pixolotl * Bona-Petite * Maulch * Fleechwurm * Shugabush * Shugarock * Shugabass * Shugajo * Shugabeats * Shugabuzz * Shugavox * Shugitar * Parlsona * Tawkerr * Maggpi * Schmoochle * Blabbit * Hoola * Punkleton * Yool * G’joob * Yawstrich * Do * Re * Mi * Fa * Sol * La * Ti * Stogg * Boskus * Phangler * Flowah * Glowl * Ziggurab * Thrumble * Wynq * Rootitoot * Floogull * Repatillo * Sooza * Woolabee * Whaddle * Barrb * Edamimi * Krillby * Flum Ox * Sneyser * Tring * Yelmut * Candelavra * Drummidary * Hornacle * Furnoss * Glaishur * Blasoom * Syncopite * Vhamp * Galvana * Scaratar * Loodvigg * Torrt * Plixie * Attmoz New Monsters (Never before seen!!!) Not in order, this is the w.i.p part * Rare Shugabush/Wublins/Werdos/Fire Hybrid/Celestials/Mythicals * Baby Shugabush/Wublins/Werdos/Celestials/Mythicals/Wubbox/Etherials * Mehlt (Acid indigenous monster) * Stonest (Earth/Plasma) * Flyeball (Earth/Shadow) * Mechtronome (Earth/Mech) * Kazooz (Earth/Crystal) * Hrum (Earth/Poison) * Mishmosh (Air/Plant/Earth/Water/Cold/Fire) * Flemdle (Plasma/Shadow/Poison) * Sloug (Swamp/Poison) * Schmoople (Valentines/Crystal) * Frosht (Christmas/Cold) * Zopop (Electricity/Bones) * Digeridogo (Whistle/Dirt) * Soltan (Summer/Fire) * Crac (Steam/Earth) * Frowg (Swamp/Halloween) * Rippelz (Fire/Water/Steam) * Wrappa (Jazz/Christmas) * Shugasprite (Pixel/Shugabush) * Deert (Dirt/Crystal/Shadow) Category:Games Category:My Singing Monsters 3: Rise of the Mutants